


All Because the Lady Loves Milk Tray

by anyanka_eg



Series: The Milk Tray Man [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Grace has a not so secret admirer</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because the Lady Loves Milk Tray

**Author's Note:**

> The promised coda for On Any Given Monday

**Three months later**

“Daddy! Daddy! Look,” Grace shouted as she scampered into the room clutching a box of chocolates. “I got them from my secret Valentine.”

“You've got a secret admirer?” Danny asked, as he opened his arms for her and she squirmed in to his lap. “I wonder who it is?”

“Yes, I wonder,” Rachel said, a smile threatening to break her none too perfect poker face as she followed her daughter into the room. Danny grinned at her over Grace's head, happiness making his heart feel as big as the room. Steve was sprawled next to him on the sofa, taking up way more space than a normal human being should, and his daughter was in his lap. What more could a guy ask for? When Rachel sat down on the other sofa, next to Stan, Danny was surprised to realize he really was only mildly irritated with the guy.

“They might be from Tommy,” Grace suggested, twisting to look up at him.

“I don't think they're from him,” Danny said quickly, hoping against hope that the lying little bastard didn't claim responsibility. “He would have given them to you at school, wouldn't he?”

“That's true,” Grace agreed after a moment's consideration, looking back down at the purple box on her lap. “And Mom says these are all the way from England.”

“From England?” Danny asked, feigning surprise. “Then I think that only someone who does crazy things like shopping on the internet would be able to get them for you.”

“Not all internet shops are out to get you, Danno,” Steve objected with a goofy grin at Grace. “Most of the time the actually deliver what you buy.”

“Yes, I bought my Bath Bomb kit from Amazon,” Grace offered helpfully, smiling at Steve like he made the sun rise. “I had a token from Grandma for Christmas.”

“I know, Monkey,” Danny agreed, watching Steve as he tried not to blush. “And Steve loved the pink glitter bomb you made for him.”

Steve wasn't one for taking baths, unsurprisingly, but he'd dutifully filled the tub and threw in the bomb Grace had presented him with when she'd arrived that weekend. Danny had been glad, for once, that he'd had to take Grace back on the Sunday evening because they'd had the house to themselves and he could take advantage of a warm, slippery, vaguely floral smelling, glittery Steve.

Danny caught himself before his mind could drift back to some of the more adventurous parts of the evening because certain things were a biological inevitability and they weren't things for polite company. Especially polite company that included his daughter.

“I think your secret admirer is also a pretty good climber,” Rachel said, making Danny glare at her. Jesus, was she trying to give it away.

“Did he climb up to my room?” Grace asked, her eyes as wide as saucers at the thought of someone scaling the outside of the house. “It's really high up.”

“No, Monkey,” Danny reassured her, hoping she wasn't going to get completely freaked out by the whole someone in her room thing. “I'm sure your secret admirer just left them in your room like a normal human being.”

It was supposed to be a nice thing to do for his daughter, something Rachel's dad had done for her every year since she was old enough to know about Valentine's Day. Of course Steve, encouraged by Rachel who was frankly showing way too much enthusiasm for the idea of his man as the sexy guy in black delivering chocolates, had taken the whole thing to the point where now their daughter was going to be emotionally scarred for the rest of her life.

Steve hadn't climbed up to her window, he'd come down from the roof, slipped silently into her room and left the chocolates on the bedside table. He hadn't needed to do this, Grace had been at her tennis lesson, but somehow the slightly glazed look in Rachel's eyes, and if he was honest his own too, seemed to have encouraged Steve to really get into the role of the Milk Tray man.

Danny had finally put his foot down at Steve's suggestion that he could parachute on to the roof first.

“How do you know?” Grace asked, slipping off his knee and putting her chocolates on the side table. “We should go and investigate because there might be clues.”

She held her hand out to him and Danny couldn't help but take it. She pulled him up off the sofa and dragged him over to the door of the room. Danny caught Rachel's eye and receiving the barest of nods that it was okay to wander around the house, followed his daughter. 

Grace didn't seem freaked out by the idea that someone had been in her room, which he was pleased by, but he would have a talk with her upstairs to make sure she was okay. Maybe when the excitement of chocolates had worn off she'd start thinking about the consequences. He nearly stepped on her toes when she stopped suddenly and looked speculatively up at him clearly having a thought. They were, quite possibly, doomed.

“You should come too, Steve,” she suggested in a tone that clearly said she had the measure of everyone in the room and she was merely humoring them now. “You know a lot about climbing and being sneaky.”

Danny turned and looked at Steve, who was doing his best impression of a baffled goldfish, and raised an eyebrow. “Well come on, princess. You heard the lady. We've got an intruder to investigate and I think my daughter, because she's super smart and takes after her dad, has a prime suspect.”

Grace grinned up at him. “I think we can catch him, Danno.”

“I think we can too, Monkey” Danny agreed, lifting the hand that Grace had wrapped in both of hers and pulling her off the floor. “But we might have to break a few police rules to make him confess.”

“Yeah,” Grace said, swinging herself from Danny's hand. “We can tickle him. That always works.”

“That's a good idea, isn't it Steve? We could try that when we have suspects too.”

“Oh yeah,” his partner agreed none too enthusiastically, finally pulling himself together and standing up to follow them. “I'm sure Joey was thanking his lucky stars I wasn't tickling him when I threw him in the shark cage.”

“We'll see how long you can resist later, shall we?” Danny said, waggling his eyebrows. Steve rolled his eyes, not even twitching at being the target of the obvious innuendo in front of Rachel, and followed him out of the room. Danny couldn't help but smile at how much Steve had relaxed.

As he climbed the stairs he could just hear Stan asking something about shark tanks over the sound of Rachel laughing. Yes, he was definitely happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the Milk Tray ads http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0ya5kh4_ZM&feature=related


End file.
